Lost Heaven
by Kyra Spring
Summary: Uma canção, várias lembranças. Como a música favorita de Edward Elric pode mexer tanto com as pessoas que se lembram dele. Songfic feita a partir da música “Lost Heaven”, da banda L’arcenCiel, para o encerramento do filme “Fullmetal Alchemist – The Conque


Lost Heaven 

**_AVISO: Gente, essa fic contém SPOILERS do final da série animada Fullmetal Alchemist, além de alguns episódios do começo e da metade. Portanto, se você, por alguma razão, não assistiu ao final, e não quer ficar sabendo por mim, não leia, está bem? E, apesar da música, a fic não tem nada a ver com o filme, até porque eu não o assisti, ainda._**

_**Sinopse:** Uma canção, várias lembranças. Como a música favorita de Edward Elric pode mexer tanto com as pessoas que se lembram dele. Songfic feita a partir da música "Lost Heaven", da banda L'arc-en-Ciel, para o encerramento do filme "Fullmetal Alchemist – The Conqueror of Shambala"._

_**Shipper:** Edward Elric / Winry Rockbell (insinuado) e Roy Mustang / Riza Hawkeye (declarado)_

_**Classificação:** PG (recomendada para pré-adolescentes ou maiores). Recebe essa classificação pelo próprio teor do anime que inspirou essa fic, o que, creio eu, não é para crianças. _

_**Completa?** – Definitivamente, sim._

_**Trilha Sonora:** Lost Heaven, da banda L'arc-en-Ciel. Essa música é o encerramento do filme "Fullmetal Alchemist – The Conqueror of Shambala", e, para quem conhece a trilha sonora, não preciso falar mais nada. Para quem não conhece, é D-E-M-A-I-S! Eu sou fã do L'arc-en-Ciel graças a essa música, que é linda, apesar de um pouco triste (ela é o encerramento do filme, então não sei se dá pra concluir alguma coisa do fim da história através dela), e o refrão é tão cativante que você fica cantarolando ele por aí. É OBRIGATÓRIO que você a ouça, de preferência enquanto lê a fic, até porque elas, de certa forma, estão "sincronizadas". Se não tiver o arquivo, baixe-o através do Kazaa, Shareaza, eMule ou variantes, de preferência de madrugada, que é o horário em que o download termina mais rápido. _

_**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não são meus (embora eu ainda alimente esperanças de me casar com o Ed...), nem a música, nem os trechos de episódios citados aqui. Também não tenho fins lucrativos em relação à minha história, e tudo o que quero é mostrar o que passa pela minha cabecinha insana e melodramática._

_**Nota da autora:** Bem, este é um tributo de uma grandessíssima fã de HagaRen (eu parei de chamá-lo de FMA, uma sigla tão feia e sem significado). E esta é a minha primeira songfic (voltada para Fullmetal Alchemist, já que eu já escrevo fics de Harry Potter há algum tempo), e o primeiro drama (bem, não é exatamente um drama, e nem exatamente uma songifc, mas...), então eu fiz o possível para deixar a história bem sutil e suave. Por favor, me dêem um voto de confiança. Leiam e deixem reviews, me digam no que preciso melhorar, tá bem? Beijos, e TRANSFORME-SE, BABY! ATÉ A PRÓXIMA!_

_(P.S.: Se ninguém percebeu, também sou fã de Viewtiful Joe. E, quando eu falar em Amestris, estou falando do país onde a história de HagaRen se passa. As partes do Ed e do Al acontecem simultaneamente, e como acho que isso não ficou bem claro, é melhor avisar.)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–O senhor queria me ver, coronel Mustang? – um garoto tímido apareceu à porta da sala do coronel Roy Mustang, mostrando apenas o rosto por uma fresta da porta. Com um gesto de cabeça, o coronel permitiu sua entrada, mas muitos pensamentos surgiram.

Era difícil ver aquele garotinho miúdo e humilde como Alphonse Elric, até porque há apenas alguns meses ele era uma gigantesca armadura de aço. Também era difícil, ou melhor, impossível, ver os grandes olhos cor de topázio do rapazinho de cabelos claros e rosto bondoso sem ver, neles, um vestígio dos olhos dourado-vivos e rebeldes do irmão mais velho, Edward Elric. "Está tudo de cabeça para baixo", pensou Roy, acertando o elástico do tapa-olho que se via obrigado a usar desde a última batalha com o Marechal, "e pensar que há tão pouco tempo o teimoso do irmão dele estava bem aqui, na minha frente, me insultando até ficar exausto".

–Se me permite a pergunta, senhor, por que me chamou? – Alphonse mostrava, em uma frase, três vezes mais reverência e respeito do que Edward mostrou nos três anos em que serviu o Exército – Não tenho vínculos diretos com o Exército, e sua carta falava algo sobre um cargo para mim...

–Decidimos passar a patente do seu irmão para você, Al. Ainda posso lhe chamar assim? – o garoto concordou, com um sorriso franco – Você já provou ser um alquimista muito habilidoso, e com algum treinamento poderia se integrar ao Exército permanentemente. Você sabe, desde a passagem de Ed por aqui o interesse dos jovens pelo cargo de alquimista federal cresceu um bocado.

Ele não respondeu imediatamente, até porque foi interrompido pelo som da porta se abrindo novamente, e depois por passos. Era Winry Rockbell, que havia se tornado, junto com a vovó Pinako, a protética oficial do exército. Ela trazia uma prancheta com vários números e dados, e precisava da assinatura do coronel. Al virou-se para olhar para ela: desde que Ed desaparecera, ela se afundava cada vez no trabalho, e fazia muito tempo que a não via parar por um minuto sequer. Quando ela o viu, sorriu, mas logo depois a garota voltou-se novamente para o coronel.

–Srta. Rockbell, já lhe falei sobre interromper reuniões, não falei? – mas ele não parecia zangado nem nada – Da próxima vez bata na porta, está bem?

–É claro, senhor – ela sorriu, enquanto ele assinava a prancheta. Então, Al viu que havia uma coisa na outra mão dela: um velho rádio toca-fitas – Ah, sim, eu consertei o aparelho de som da sua sala.

–Muito obrigado – ele sorriu, cortês – Eu realmente sentia falta desse rádio.

"Ed o teria consertado em dois tempos, se tivesse a chance", Al não pôde deixar de pensar, mas logo desviou suas idéias. Seis meses haviam se passado desde o desaparecimento. Nesse meio-tempo, outro Marechal fora indicado, e Roy Mustang pôde voltar às suas funções, além de tornar-se, digamos, bem mais próximo da tenente Riza Hawkeye, e Al conseguiu recuperar parte das suas lembranças, nada que fizesse muito sentido, mas o suficiente para saber que Ed nunca o abandonara, e que fizera todas as besteiras que fez por ele.

A porta se abriu de novo, desta vez revelando a tenente Hawkeye. Ela ainda parecia a mulher austera que os dois jovens conheciam, mas havia um brilho diferente em seu olhar, especialmente quando encarou o coronel. Apesar de seu tom de voz se conservar inalterado, dava para perceber a aura diferente ao redor da oficial.

–Coronel, às cinco horas teremos uma reunião com o novo Marechal, e ele exigiu a nossa presença – e, para Al e Winry – Ah, olá, garotos, como vão? – e, para o rádio – Oh, então a srta. Rockbell é mesmo mais habilidosa que todos os nossos técnicos juntos! Por favor, coronel, ligue-o!

Riza pegou uma fita qualquer na gaveta do coronel e a colocou no toca-fitas, enquanto Roy ligava a tomada e, depois, apertava o botão de "play". Mas o som que saiu dos alto-falantes penetrou no coração de Alphonse como uma agulha. Ele ouviu um riff de violão muito familiar, e ao fundo algumas notas vindas de um piano. Encarou a garota, que apenas deu de ombros. A expressão de Mustang também se alterou um pouco, e seu olhar ficou perdido. Até mesmo Riza ficou um pouco alterada. Todos conheciam aquela canção, e o que representava.

A música se chamava _Lost Heaven_, e era a canção favorita de Ed. Era comum vê-lo cantarolando alguns versos dela por aí, e apesar da pronúncia insegura dele, Al sabia que ela dizia muito sobre ele, seus desejos e medos. Apesar disso, não se lembrava bem da letra, e apurou os ouvidos ao máximo, para ouvi-la. A voz que cantava era firme e segura, mas meio triste. Ele pôde ver que tanto Roy quanto Riza e, principalmente, Winry, cantavam, bem baixinho, tentando por tudo fazer com que os outros não percebessem.

_Woah! kasaneawa seta yume wo idaite hateshinai rakuen he **(Woah! Com nossos sonhos unidos em um à frente eu rumo para um paraíso sem fim)**  
Woah! nakusu mono sae mitsukaranai kakenuketa harukana michi **(Um caminho distante, nós havíamos percorrido, incapazes de encontrar algo para perder)**  
nani hitotsu utagau koto mo shira nakatta ne **(Não possuíamos nenhuma razão para duvidar)**  
_

Era aquilo mesmo. Os dois cortaram o país de extremo a extremo, em busca de resposta, conheceram pessoas, fizeram alguns amigos, mas muitos inimigos, que tornaram a vida dos dois extremamente turbulenta. Mas Ed jamais permitiu que o sonho deles morresse, e apesar de às vezes agir com uma irresponsabilidade sem limite, sempre zelou por sua segurança acima de tudo. Uma das lembranças mais nítidas que tinha era a da noite em que os dois encontraram Scar, ou melhor, quando Scar os encontrou. Quando o assassino pôs as mãos sobre sua cabeça de metal, Al não teve medo, mas Ed pediu para que o deixasse ir. Lembrava-se muito bem dos sentimentos que tivera naquela noite, da incompreensão, da revolta, da raiva pela burrice e egoísmo do irmão. E daí que ele não era um alquimista federal? No fundo, sentia que era menos que uma pessoa, e não ligava para o que Scar pudesse fazer, mas Ed nunca deixou de se importar. Por que o mais velho era tão idiota a ponto de pedir para que Scar o matasse em vez do mais jovem?

Mas ele se lembrava, e muito bem, da segurança nos olhos dourados dele. Ele não tinha medo. Estava disposto a tudo, até a morrer da maneira mais covarde e dolorosa, por ele, para que ele tivesse uma chance de continuar a procurar uma forma de voltar ao seu corpo. O _seu_ corpo. Apesar de sempre dizer que queria recuperar o que os dois haviam perdido, desde o começo ficou claro que Ed não se importava tanto assim em dar um motivo para ser chamado de alquimista de aço. A princípio pareceu burrice, depois síndrome de anjo da guarda, depois remorso.

O terceiro verso da canção parecia direcionado ao Elric mais novo. Ele não tinha porque duvidar, e não duvidava mesmo. Então, percebeu qual era a motivação do primogênito: ele sempre fez o que tinha certeza que receberia de volta. Edward confiava em Alphonse do mesmo jeito que o segundo confiava no primeiro, e ambos sabiam que seriam capazes de ir até o fim do mundo e voltar, apenas com a certeza de que ficariam bem.

Então, algo cresceu dentro do garoto...

Era um sentimento que tentava reprimir sempre que pensava no irmão. Estava decidido a trazê-lo de volta, sim, mas queria pensar nele o mínimo possível. As lembranças eram dolorosas demais, todas elas, por mais alegres e doces que fossem. Então, sem que pudesse se conter, depois de uma sílaba cantada mais aguda, ele apertou o botão de "stop", enquanto uma lágrima silenciosa corria pelo seu rosto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–QUE DROGA! – pela terceira vez, Ed errava uma nota no piano, e dava um murro nas teclas brancas – É UM ACORDE TÃO SIMPLES, EU DEVO SER MESMO MUITO BURRO!

Fazia seis meses que Edward havia ido parar naquele lugar estranho, onde havia zepelins e aviões que jogavam bombas, mas não havia nenhuma alquimia. Seu braço, antes de metal articulado, agora era uma massa inerte de madeira que usava apenas para preencher as mangas dos longos casacos que era obrigado a usar sempre por causa do frio sem trégua. Estava trabalhando numa oficina mecânica perto da sua casa, e às noites e nos finais de semana esforçava-se para aprender a tocar piano. Como tinha apenas uma mão funcional, era um dos poucos instrumentos que podia tocar, ainda que parcamente, e mesmo sendo tão ruim como sabia que era, insistia. De alguma forma, a música o acalmava e o dava força e ânimo.

À sua frente, havia uma partitura, escrita por ele mesmo. Aquelas notas pertenciam a uma música, muito popular na Cidade do Leste, que ele tentava copiar de memória. Tinha um bom ouvido para identificar notas musicais, e com esforço conseguiu montar a partitura da sua canção favorita no mundo, _Lost Heaven_.

–Calma, Edward! – seu pai o incentivava a insistir, apesar de seus ouvidos protestarem veementemente quanto a isso – Você está treinando há pouco tempo, e olhe só o que já fez! Seu professor tocou a partitura na sua frente, e ela estava quase perfeita – postou-se atrás do filho – Aliás, por que essa sua fixação por esse piano?

–Não faça perguntas para as quais já sabe a resposta – respondeu o rapaz, jogando a franja para o lado e dando um sorriso meio torto – Sempre gostei de música. E essa, em especial, vale muito para mim, de verdade. Ela é um elo que eu tenho com o meu mundo.

–Você fala como se esse mundo fosse ruim demais para ser seu – observou Hohenheim.

–Mas é, e você sabe disso – Edward retrucou sem nem tirar os olhos da partitura – Não vou descansar até conseguir voltar para casa. Esse não é meu mundo, e nunca será. Sinto falta da alquimia, das viagens, de brigar com o Roy Mustang...

–...do Alphonse... – emendou seu pai, e Ed não pôde responder. Já fazia algum tempo, mas a lembrança do seu irmão ainda o perseguia. Não tinha como saber se ele estava vivo ou morto, e se estava vivo, em que condições. De nada teria adiantado se ele tivesse voltado na forma da gigantesca e oca armadura de metal. "Ele sabe me provocar, o filho da mãe", pensou Ed, encarando o pai, "mas por que faz isso? Droga, o Al é filho dele também, como pode ficar assim, tão... indiferente?". Mas sabia que, em algum lugar do coração do alquimista da luz, havia uma preocupação imensa, como a dele.

A letra do refrão da música estava impressa na mente dele como se tivesse sido feita com ferro em brasa. Sempre que pensava naquelas palavras, via-se claramente, primeiro criança, brincando com o irmão e Winry, depois já adolescente, procurando pela pedra filosofal, e por fim, atravessando a porta pela última vez. Vendo tudo isso, sentia que o seu paraíso havia lhe escapado por entre os dedos, e as poucas horas de paz e sossego que tivera com os amigos sumiam no ar. Tudo passara rápido demais, sem que ele tivesse chance nem sequer de respirar.

Então, estalou os dedos, alongando-os lentamente, e respirando fundo colocou para fora a sua voz rouca e esganiçada para cantar o refrão, enquanto tocava.

_We'll say goodbye, lost Heaven. **(Diremos adeus, paraíso perdido)**  
How we longed for Heaven. **(Como nós almejamos esse paraíso)**  
We're letting go of something we never had. **(Estamos deixando partir, algo que nunca tivemos)**  
Time goes so fast, Heaven is lost. **(O tempo passa tão rápido, paraíso que é perdido)**  
_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando Al parou a fita, todos o encararam, estarrecidos. Não esperavam uma reação daquelas vinda de alguém que era conhecido pela calma e serenidade. Mas quando ele levantou o rosto, todos viram que estava totalmente transtornado. O rosto estava vermelho, os cabelos desalinhados, os olhos estranhamente brilhantes.

–Olha, Al, eu não sabia que essa música te deixava tão triste... – o coronel tentou se desculpar, mas o outro deu um sorriso estranho, entre algumas lágrimas.

–Não é a música que é triste, entende? – respirou fundo antes de dizer – É que uma das minhas lembranças é a de vê-lo sentado à janela, o olhar perdido, cantando o refrão de _Lost Heaven_. Não tenho certeza, mas acho que foi pouco tempo antes de ele... bem... ah, vocês sabem.

Então, Riza mostrou seu lado mais doce. Aproximou-se dele, como uma irmã mais velha, e disse, com uma suavidade que ele jamais vira na tenente:

–Bem, Alphonse, eu não sou a pessoa mais indicada para dizer isso, mas acho que você deveria terminar de ouvir. Acho que, se Edward gostava tanto dessa canção, devia ter seus motivos. Ela devia lhe dar alguma confiança, justamente para não deixar que o paraíso se perdesse, não é?

Al sorriu um pouco, e viu que a tenente também sorria. Ela o encarou, com um olhar acolhedor, e ele resolveu novamente apertar o botão "play". Fechou os olhos, e deixava que as palavras e as notas fossem direto ao seu coração. O paraíso não estava perdido, estava apenas escondido, adormecido em algum lugar distante. Sim, eles nunca tiveram o paraíso, sim, o tempo passava mais rápido do que eles desejavam, e sim, eles deixaram muita coisa partir sem necessidade, mas ainda teriam uma chance para voltar à busca pelo lugar dos sonhos deles.

De repente, algo estranho aconteceu. Ele pôde ver o tenente de um jeito compenetrado, como há muito tempo não via. Será que ele estava se lembrando de alguma coisa? Era o que estava parecendo, principalmente quando um sorrisinho divertido começou a se formar em seus lábios. Bem, não era segredo para ninguém que Edward e Roy não perdiam uma chance de se insultar mutuamente – e, aparentemente, se divertiam à beça com isso. Roy o provocava, sempre o chamando de "Fullmetal", na melhor das hipóteses, ou criando mais e mais variações para a palavra "baixinho". Ed sempre fazia o maior escarcéu que podia quando sua deficiência de altura era citada, mas no fundo Al sabia que até ele gostava de ter uma oportunidade de envergonhar o coronel em público, com um de seus berreiros.

Winry, por sua vez, também parecia não estar lá. Seus olhos estavam parados, fixos num ponto qualquer da parede encardida. Al até sabia o que ela estava pensando: estava se lembrando dos dias ensolarados em Rizenbul, em que os três, ainda crianças, brincavam sem parar. É claro, ela e Ed brigavam como cão e gato, mas se gostavam muito, como dois irmãos.

"Ou, talvez, como algo mais...", Alphonse não pôde deixar de pensar. Depois de todo o acontecido, Winry quase nunca parava em casa, e estava sempre viajando para fazer suas entregas, ou então ficava por dias enfurnada em sua oficina. Por uma questão de educação, Al jamais comentou sobre isso, mas sabia que a falta de Ed magoava muito a garota.

"A falta dele... Todos nós sentimos falta daquele cara...", ele pensou, sorrindo amargamente, "mas eu estava lá. Eu o vi morrer, e, droga, essa é a minha lembrança mais nítida. Eu vi o Inveja atravessando o seu coração, e tive que fazer alguma coisa. Só não sei dizer como voltei para o meu corpo, como voltei a ter dez anos, e por que ele não estava mais aqui. Eu estava lá. Eu vi. A gente queria continuar, tínhamos um sonho, mas era como um desenho nas nuvens, que se desmancha." Observou os outros, e viu que cada um pensava em suas próprias coisas. Não tinha idéia do que lhes passava pela cabeça, e sinceramente não se importava, mas sabia que, de uma forma ou de outra, Edward Elric significou algo para cada um deles. Perdido nesses pensamentos, ouviu a estrofe seguinte, que parecia se aplicar diretamente àquilo. Depois dela, porém, a música parou outra vez.

_te wo nobashi tsukanda yume ha sotto kuzure yuku suna no shiro **(Estendemos nossas mãos sustentando um sonho que encontramos)**  
tada tachitsukushiteta wakaremichi hohoemi wo nokoshite **(Era um gentil castelo de areia que desmoronou, eu estava apenas ali na separação de nosso caminho)**  
kiete itta kimi ga egaku rakuen he to **(Pois você desapareceu crendo o paraíso, sonhava deixar-me com um sorriso)**_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dessa vez Ed não errou o acorde, e sim parou de propósito. Por alguma razão, não conseguiu continuar. Sentia-se estranho, de repente, a mão começou a tremer. Então, a lembrança do seu último dia em Amestris veio à sua memória, como se provocada pela música. Ele não queria partir daquele jeito tão brusco e repentino. Se tivesse que ir embora, e essa com certeza não era a sua idéia, partiria com beijos e abraços para todos os amigos.

"_Pois você desapareceu crendo o paraíso..._". Sim, ele acreditava no paraíso, e o destino não tinha o direito de abalar sua fé como fez. Desde que surgira naquele mundo estranho, com costumes e coisas estranhas, questionou toda a fé que um dia teve. Antes, acreditava na vida, nas pessoas, na Troca Equivalente, mas principalmente acreditava que, enquanto continuasse procurando, sempre haveria algo bom reservado para ele. Mas agora, concluía, com um pouco de decepção, não sabia mais em que acreditar.

Foi com espanto que constatou que uma lágrima quente corria, agora, pela maçã esquerda do seu rosto. Naqueles seis meses, não havia derramado uma única lágrima, demonstrado uma emoção ou simplesmente dito algo a alguém que não fossem informações ou frases secas e sarcásticas. O pai entendia o comportamento dele, e o deixava quieto, e havia pessoas que pareciam se importar, nas vizinhanças de sua casa. Mas aquela jamais seria _sua_ casa, de verdade. Seu lar ficava a um universo de distância, e foi lá que seu coração sempre morou. Naquele momento, Hohenheim estava em seu próprio escritório, trancado, como ficava com freqüência, e Ed estava sozinho.

Então, sentindo os olhos cada vez mais úmidos, voltou o olhar para a janela que ficava do lado do piano. Aquela era a única coisa familiar para ele: as constelações que ele via entre os prédios e a fumaça eram as mesmas que via quando passava horas encarando o céu, em seu quarto no alojamento do quartel-general da Cidade do Leste. Será que, de vez em quando, alguém do outro lado da porta pensava que, talvez, ele também estivesse vendo as mesmas estrelas? Será que alguém lá fazia alguma idéia de onde ele estava? E, se fazia, estaria tentando encontrá-lo?

Deu outro murro sobre as teclas do piano, engolindo em seco. E, então, de cabeça baixa, dentes travados e olhos fechados, sentiu as lágrimas quentes e pesadas escorrendo pelo rosto. A princípio, elas eram silenciosas, mas de repente toda a angústia e tristeza por tudo o que passara resolveu jorrar através dele. Sem poder controlar, começou a soluçar alto, como uma criança. As estrelas, testemunhas insensíveis, continuavam brilhando, indiferentes ao que acontecia abaixo delas. Eram tantas, uma mais brilhante que a outra, e pareciam tão próximas... Mas estavam muito distantes, a milhões e milhões de quilômetros umas das outras.

"Como eu e o Al...", ele pensou, respirando fundo e tentando se controlar. Mas não conseguia, de alguma forma as lágrimas vinham aos borbotões. "Como eu pude deixá-lo ir? Eu devia ter lutado, devia tê-lo protegido, então, quem sabe ainda estaríamos juntos... Ah, droga, por que eu o deixei?". Todas as lágrimas não choradas, mágoas reprimidas, tristezas abafadas, todas elas quase o arrebentavam por dentro. E ele nem fazia idéia de que, tão longe quanto as estrelas, Al tinha as mesmas coisas dentro do coração, borbulhando como metal fervente.

_hitotsu ni narenai ukanda hoshikuzu hitotsu no shuuen ni akai hanataba wo **(Todas aquelas centenas de estrelas no céu que não se podem juntar em apenas uma)**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pausa foi longa e silenciosa. Desta vez, ninguém o encarou ou disse nada, apenas deixou que o silêncio falasse por si só. O sol se escondeu, e a sala subitamente ficou escura. Nuvens negras de chuva se formavam, e parecia que estava anoitecendo. De vez em quando, ouvia-se um trovão, ao longe. A tempestade iria cair em questão de minutos.

Roy estava sério, mais sério do que nunca. Onde a mente dele estava, Al não tentou adivinhar, mas sabia que ele estava muito longe dali. Riza olhava pela janela, preocupada com o tempo, e Winry estava com a cabeça baixa e o rosto escondido pelo cabelo.

–Sabe, Al, o seu irmão era mesmo uma figurinha – disse Roy, de repente – Ele era teimoso, mal-educado, rebelde e briguento, mas mesmo assim não perdia aquele jeito de cara legal que só tenta parecer malvado, mas que todo mundo sabe que tem um coração de manteiga.

–Está dizendo isso pra me animar, não é? – retrucou Alphonse, uma nota amarga na voz – Todo mundo sabe que vocês dois não se suportavam.

–Era isso que parecia? – o coronel sorriu – É, nós dois brigávamos como gato e cachorro, e eu sabia que o seu irmão falava as maiores barbaridades sobre mim pelas minhas costas, mas eu gostava dele, de verdade.

Alphonse deu um sorrisinho. Alguns dos fragmentos de lembranças dele mostravam seu irmão e o coronel em ferozes bate-bocas, e também algumas memórias de um dia em que os dois resolveram lutar para valer. Apesar de não se lembrar das circunstâncias dessa luta, tinha a certeza de que os dois haviam causado um estrago e tanto.

–Acho que o Ed também gosta de você, sabe? – Al respondeu – Ele só não estava acostumado a ter alguém mandando nele o tempo todo, mas sempre gostou de você, como a um irmão mais velho. A diversão dos caçulas é sempre provocar o irmão até ele gritar e arrancar os cabelos.

–É, mas quem o provocava mais era o coronel Mustang – interrompeu Riza, com um sorrisinho – Adorava ver as suas mostras de maturidade e autocontrole.

–Muito obrigado, tenente Hawkeye, você acaba de acabar com o resto de respeito que eu tinha nesta sala – ele lançou um longo olhar à tenente, que apenas disfarçou uma risadinha, depois se voltou para Al – O que eu quero dizer é que ele, onde quer que esteja, está bem. Ele está se virando, como sempre fez, e garanto que a essa hora está trabalhando numa maneira de voltar e te ver.

Al sorriu, sentindo-se confortado de repente. Parecia que ele era até capaz de ver Ed construindo alguma engenhoca maluca, ou preparando alguma fórmula, trabalhando feito louco, mas sentindo-se feliz porque sabia que aquilo lhe devolveria a sua vida como a conhecia. Sem perceber, a chuva desabou de uma vez, caindo com estrondo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Involuntariamente, Ed pousara os dedos sobre o teclado do piano, e acabou fazendo-as martelarem, provocando um barulhão. Então, voltou para a realidade, como que despertado de um sonho. Mas já não tinha mais vontade de chorar. Não se sentia mais triste ou desesperado, e uma inexplicável paz havia tomado conta de seu coração. E havia também mais um sentimento diferente, algo quente e reconfortante como uma canela de chocolate fumegante num dia de inverno.

De alguma forma, ele sentia que Al estava lá, e que sorria para ele.

Não se virou para ver se era real ou não, mas sentia, era capaz até de jurar, que Alphonse estava com ele. Nesse momento, uma barreira que havia dentro dele se partiu em pedaços, e ele se sentiu capaz de tocar, de deixar que a música falasse por ele. Alongando os dedos, e sentindo sua voz mais forte e confiante que nunca, começou a cantar e tocar:

_kakedashita shisen no saki ga shinkirou de mo **(Um buquê de flores vermelhas para o fim deste jogo, inclusive se o que vejo depois de começar é apenas uma ilusão)**  
_

Nesse momento, enquanto cantava ainda, e sem parar de tocar, virou-se, e, obviamente, não havia ninguém lá. Ed ficou triste e sentiu-se meio desamparado, mas aquela alucinação lembrara-lhe uma coisa: a música não podia mais parar, nem a que ele tocava, nem a da sua própria vida. Alphonse contava com ele, e esperava que pudesse fazer alguma coisa louca e genial para voltar. E Ed precisava acreditar que era capaz de fazer isso. Dissera adeus ao paraíso uma vez, então lutaria com todas as forças para que, quando pronunciasse essas palavras outra vez, fosse apenas enquanto acompanhava a letra da música. Continuou:

_We'll say goodbye, lost Heaven. **(Diremos adeus, paraíso perdido)**  
We'll say goodbye, lost Heaven. **(Diremos adeus, paraíso perdido)**_

_We'll say goodbye, lost Heaven. **(Diremos adeus, paraíso perdido)**_

_We'll say goodbye, lost Heaven. **(Diremos adeus, paraíso perdido)**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A fita continuou rodando, a música tocava, mas foi só na parte antes do penúltimo refrão que Alphonse teve coragem de soltar a voz. Não pediu mais que a fita parasse, e deixou que as notas corressem pelo ar. Sua voz era fina e muito desafinada, mas não se envergonhou. Sabia que, em algum lugar, aquela canção era um elo que Edward tinha com seu lar, e ele manteria isso o quanto pudesse.

–Eu aceito, coronel – disse Al, no intervalo entre um verso e outro – Volto aqui na segunda-feira sem falta – e, sem dar satisfações, saiu, batendo a porta às suas costas.

Não precisava da fita, conhecia a música de cor e podia ouvi-la em sua mente, sempre que quisesse. Correndo pelos corredores, até sair, e deixando que a chuva se abatesse sobre ele, cantava, alto, e não se importava que alguém olhasse para ele. Andava pelas ruas, altivo, confiante, com um quase-sorriso no rosto.

_We'll say goodbye, lost Heaven. **(Diremos adeus, paraíso perdido)**  
How we longed for Heaven. **(Como nós almejamos esse paraíso)**  
We're letting go of something we never had. **(Estamos deixando partir, algo que nunca tivemos)**  
Time goes so fast, Heaven! **(O tempo passa tão rápido, paraíso!)**  
_

Ele não sabia, mas exatamente naquele momento, Ed levantava-se do banquinho do piano e também saía de casa, caminhando sob a lua. E também não sabia que aquela mesma canção estava sendo murmurada por Ed, enquanto ele andava. Mas os dois sentiam, cada um no seu lugar, que um estava pensando no outro, não com tristeza e saudade, mas com uma enorme esperança. Eles não deixariam o paraíso se perder outra vez, eles o procurariam, enfrentando todas as ondas do mundo que tentassem atrasá-los, até o dia em que tudo pudesse voltar a ser a paz e a calma que mereciam.

_We'll say goodbye, lost Heaven. **(Diremos adeus, paraíso perdido)**  
How we longed for Heaven. **(Como nós almejamos esse paraíso)**  
We're letting go of something we never had. **(Estamos deixando partir, algo que nunca tivemos)**  
Time goes so fast, Heaven is lost. **(O tempo passa tão rápido, paraíso que é perdido)**_

_Time goes so fast, Heaven is lost. **(O tempo passa tão rápido, paraíso que é perdido)**  
Time goes so fast, Heaven is lost. **(O tempo passa tão rápido, paraíso que é perdido)**_

Eles olharam para o céu, Ed encarando as estrelas, Al observando as nuvens de chuva. E sorriram, pensando em muitas coisas. No final das contas, todos ficariam bem. As histórias terminam assim, de um jeito ou de outro: todo mundo termina bem, e se não termina é porque, um dia, haverá a chance de começar tudo de novo e acertar dessa vez. O último verso ficou nos lábios deles, murmurado, algo reservado só aos dois, enquanto eles continuavam a andar, com um pensamento doce na mente, o reflexo do céu no olhar e um desejo muito forte no coração.

_I wish you good luck. I still remember every day. **(Desejo-te uma boa sorte; seguirei recordando a cada dia.)**_

_I wish you good luck. I still remember every day. **(Desejo-te uma boa sorte; seguirei recordando a cada dia.)**_

"Boa sorte, irmão. Obrigado por tudo o que você me deu, pelas alegrias que você me proporcionou. Quanto a mim, eu vou continuar a minha vida, fazer o meu melhor, e mesmo estando longe, pensarei sempre em você. Lembrarei cada dia, cada momento, cada lição que tive ao seu lado. Vamos ficar bem, você vai ficar bem, e eu... eu vou continuar buscando o paraíso, sempre."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nota da autora: Bem, essa ficou uma droga. Tentei fazer uma "videofic" (uma songfic que pareça um videoclipe da música), mas tudo o que consegui foi essa massa de palavras que não merece nem uma definição. Eu tentei, fazer o quê... Deixem REVIEWS, por favor, nem que seja só para falar mal, tá bem? Beijos a todos._

_P.S. – Se você leu até aqui e não morreu de nojo, por favor, entre no meu blog, AS CRÔNICAS ALQUÍMICAS (__http://alchronicles. Ele é escrito nos moldes de blogs de Harry Potter (Accio Cérebro e Expresso Hogwarts), mas a história se passa em Amestris (na verdade, é uma crossover entre HP e HagaRen). Por favor, eu estou pedindo ENCARECIDAMENTE que você dê uma passadinha, leia o primeiro capítulo e deixe um review. Tchau para todos!_


End file.
